


In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Basement! Gerard, Best Friends, Desperate! Frank, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wake me up at two in the fucking morning to get it up the ass,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718132) by [JaneFroste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste)



Gerard was startled awake by a knock at his window at two o’clock in the morning. _Two am._ Who the _fuck._

 

He lazily pulled the covers over his body, shivering as the cold air hit him. He rubbed his eyes, before cautiously walking to his window. He reached a hand out, and slowly peeked through the curtain. He saw a short dark figure standing there, looking a bit cold, hood pulled over their head. They knocked again, and then whispered, “Gerard. Gerard, come _on,_ wake the fuck _up,_ ”

 

Gerard froze a bit. He couldn’t see their face, but when they looked up, Gerard saw a loop of metal catch off of the streetlight. He sighed- in either relief, or annoyance- and pushed the curtains open. The ring of metal shifted, and Gerard could tell they were smiling.

 

Gerard cracked open his window. It didn’t have a screen, which was totally cool for sneaking out, or sneaking people _in._ Another bonus was that his room was on the bottom floor; crawl between two shrubs outside, and you’re at Gerard’s window. No climbing necessary. 

 

“Hey,” the person greeted. “This better be for a good reason, Frank. It’s two in the fuckin’ morning,” Gerard said groggily, voice dripping with sleep. He felt the cool night air hit him, and it was uncomfortable, refreshing too, since he’d been sweating a little bit in his sleep.

 

“Yeah, uhm. Can I come in?” Frank asked, biting his lip. Gerard rolled his eyes, but beckoned with his hand for Frank to get the hell inside already. “Shut the damn window when you’re in, and be quiet. Parents are home, and Mikey’s down the hall,”

 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile when he heard Frank mock him in a high-pitched voice, before hopping inside. “I don’t sound like that,” Gerard muttered, and Frank snorted. “Sure you don’t,” he replied, sliding the glass plate down, locking the window in place.

 

Gerard went back over to his bed, sitting on it, with his back against the headboard, feet stuffed under his blankets. It was dark in his room,  but he watched Frank go to his nightstand, opening a drawer. “What’re you doing?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Frank grabbed something unknown, before crawling onto Gerard’s bed. He was swift when he straddled Gerard’s waist, giving the older man no time to speak as he crashed their lips together with force.

 

Frank pressed his chest to Gerard’s, pushing his crotch down to meet his as well. Gerard pushed Frank away, causing him to quickly shake his head.

 

“Really? You—” Gerard couldn’t finish, because Frank’s lips were on his again. “I want to fuck,” he spoke around the plump flesh, rolling his hips down, and Gerard groaned.

 

“This is it, huh?” Gerard said against Frank’s lips. “You wake me up at _two in the fucking morning_ to get it up the ass,”

 

Frank nodded his head shamelessly, dipping his head down to let his tongue draw patterns on Gerard’s neck. “Oh,” Gerard moved a hand to grip Frank’s hair. “Why are you always so fucking _horny,_ God damn,”

 

Frank laughed against the skin, making a tiny raspberry sound against his neck. “You’re making it really hard for me to try and be sexy,” he stated, taking a spot into his mouth.

 

“Fucking _good,_ it’s late, you asshole, _aah,_ ” Gerard tilted his head back unintentionally, and then he felt one of Frank’s hands slowly trailing down his stomach. Frank was pleased that Gerard was only wearing boxers, as he slipped his hand underneath the fabric, taking Gerard in his hand. Gerard’s breath hitched, and he refused to make any noises that were louder than that.

 

Frank moved his hand almost expertly, every flick so hot and good, and Gerard was having a _really_ hard time biting back all of his moans, because Frank’s hand was pure _gold_ at that, fuck.

 

He let a few breathy ones escape, and that was all Frank needed to know he was really enjoying it. He got Gerard hard and ready with his hand, before pulling his boxers down more, so that he was fully exposed. Frank unzipped his sweater, and he wasn’t even wearing a shirt under it, what the fuck. He got off of Gerard for a second, as he tugged down his pants, and he wasn’t wearing boxers either, what the _fuck._ He straddled Gerard again, and picked up the mystery nightstand item, and _oh._

 

Frank ripped open the condom, and blew his hair out of his face, as he rolled it onto Gerard. “Oh, God,” Gerard whispered. They both knew they’d have trouble staying quiet once it all started.

 

Frank picked up another item, and it was a tiny packet of single-use lube; Gerard had quite a few of those stashed away in his nightstand, and Frank knew that by now. He tore it open, and rubbed it over Gerard’s length, and he just wanted to cry out, maybe buck up a few times, but he stayed put, breathing heavy and uneven.

 

Frank threw the packet down, and lined himself up. He didn’t even stretch himself, and he was pushing down, and hissing, head thrown back in that blissful pain.

 

Gerard’s hands clutched Frank’s hips, and Frank let himself get tugged down. They had fucked the night before, so it wasn’t too hard on the shorter man, and Gerard knew that.

 

Once their hips met, Frank started to bounce, and Gerard had to— he couldn’t, he was going to—

 

He moved one of his hands to Frank’s hair, and pulled him forward, kissing him hard, and moaning into his mouth, muffled. “ _Yeah,_ uh, Frankie,”

 

Frank smiled into the kiss, and rolled his hips down, gasping. “Mm,” he hummed, lips still pressed together, and Gerard was finding it difficult to stay quiet when Frank was doing _that_ with his body.

 

Gerard had to get Frank to feel like he was, so he twisted his hips where he knew, fucking _knew,_ and Frank cried against his mouth, loud. “Shh,” Gerard said, before crushing their lips together harder, and he bucked up against that one spot, and Frank couldn’t do anything.

 

He was moaning madly against Gerard’s lips each time that delicious spot was hit, and his nose would bump Gerard’s cheek, and his body was filled with this hot heat, this completely electric, ecstatic, fucking unbelievable feeling. Gerard didn’t let up either; he just couldn’t stop for Frank. He loved the struggle for the both of them, how they just couldn’t make any noise, no matter how much they wanted to, or needed to.

 

Gerard kept thrusting his hips up, further into Frank, and Frank couldn’t _handle_ it, “ _Gerard,_ so good, right _fucking_ there, oh _God!_ ” all against his lips, sloppy and much too loud for their situation, muffled slightly by kissing and heavy breathing.

 

“Gonna come, Gerard, _oh,_ ” Frank kissed Gerard harder once the words were out, rutted down, and groaned into the kiss, clenching around Gerard, coming hard. Gerard moaned when he felt Frank’s come hit his chest, and Frank kept rolling down, and Gerard was gone as well. “ _Yeah,_ Frankie,” he whispered, and then rasped a moan as he came.

 

Frank rode Gerard out, quick and messy, before rolling off of him, onto his back on the messy sheets. “So good, needed that so _bad,_ ” he breathed.

 

Gerard removed the condom, tied it, tossed it in his trash that was next to the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, wiped up Frank’s come, and threw out the dirty kleenex. He looked to Frank, who really looked like he just got _fucked_.

 

“Enjoy yourself?” Gerard asked, pulling the covers over himself with quite a struggle, since Frank was on top of part of them. Frank got up, humming in response. He picked up a pair of pajama bottoms from the floor, slipping them on. He slid into bed with Gerard, and cuddled close to him.

 

They brushed their noses together. Frank was the first to speak, whispering, “Would it be weird if I said I really loved you right now?”

Gerard shook his head, smiling lightly. “No,”

 

“I really love you,” Frank sighed. “I know we’re best friends, and it’s weird to say that, but I do,”

 

“Frank, don’t you think it’s a bit weird for best friends to be fucking?” Gerard laughed quietly, and he felt Frank shrug. “Well, yeah, but we enjoy it,”

 

“And we don’t enjoy saying that we love each other?” Gerard asked.

 

Frank shrugged again. “You have a point,” he said, voice quiet, as to not wake the house any further than they already had. “Thanks for waking up at two in the morning to fuck me,”

 

“I really couldn’t say no with you knocking and saying my name,”

 

“Fuck off,” “Already did,” “Shut up,”

 

And then Frank kissed him.

 


End file.
